


Come When I Call

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Gags, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission, Suspension Bondage, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Mycroft ties Sherlock up and has some fun.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 72





	Come When I Call

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"Naughty, little brother," Mycroft said pacing into his office.

Sherlock was knelt in the middle of the room in just his shirt and trousers, his hands in cuffs behind him. A ring gag kept his lips spread wide and he looked resigned to the situation rather than fighting it.

"Tut tut," Mycroft crossed the room and reached his hand out to grip Sherlock's throat. "So rude. Strip now. Completely naked in 30 seconds or you'll be punished."

Sherlock looked down at himself and then up at his brother, the look on his face made Mycroft laugh. "Oh dear, can you not get undressed? That is a shame. Your master will just have to do it himself and then punish you for your lack of obedience."

The younger Holmes moaned something indeciferable around the gag as Mycroft collected up a pair of scissors and began cutting his shirt away.

Half of Mycroft's attention was on the cutting. The other half was on fiddling with his brother's nipples, manipulating them under thumb and forefinger.

When Sherlock was completely naked, Mycroft shoved him forward and pulled his feet back into a rather tight hog tie. The harness around Sherlock's head was joined into the bondage and Sherlock was left, his throat exposed.

Mycroft ran his hand over his throat and dropped to his haunches in front of him. He looked down into his little brother's eyes and was pleased with what he saw.

Sherlock groaned around the gag when Mycroft began toying with his hole.

"You took your plug out, I see, you really are asking for a beating."

Sherlock wanted to shake his head, explain that he couldn't run on cases with that damn plug up his arse.

"Fine, you don't want my help, you don't get it." With only lube on the dildo, Mycroft began forcing it into his brother's hole.

Sherlock whined at the stretch, at the burn. The dildo wasn't overly big but it was big when he'd had nothing up his arse for days.

With his head pulled back and a ring gag holding his mouth open, all of Sherlock's vocal protests weren't muffled at all.

The louder Sherlock's moans, the harder Mycroft treated him. It didn't take the detective long to realise that the dildo that was now being thumped in and out of his arse was controlled by him. After a few deep breaths, trying to control the burning sensation that was so quickly turning to pleasure, Sherlock quieted down.

"That's better, little bro," Mycroft thrust the dildo in one last time and left it there, watching as little shivers of pleasure ran up Sherlock's arse and back. He reached between his legs and squeezed his arse cheeks in his hands. "So pale, I'm tempted to tie you face down in the park, completely naked so that some sun might actually make you not-white."

Sherlock's arse twitched at that.

Mycroft moved away and Sherlock heard a familiar rattle from behind him. His groan sounded echoed through the ring gag. "If you can't control yourself I can fill your mouth up to make you. And just know there is a reason you're wearing a ring and not that awful dildo you hate."

Sherlock closed his eyes, running his tongue under the ring that was set behind his teeth. He held in his grunt as he realised he had heard right. Mycroft had indeed pulled the winch down as he was in the process of buckling the suspension ropes to different parts of him.

Within seconds, the older Holmes was turning a device on the wall, watching his brother get tugged higher and higher into the air.

A puff of air was released when Mycroft gripped the dildo in his brother's arse and pulled it straight out, leaving Sherlock swinging. He didn't bother steadying him just pressed the next one at his hole. It went in easy, being the same size as the previous but Sherlock could tell there was something different this time, he wished he could look over, see what it was. As he couldn't, it was a shock when Mycroft began pumping something and the plug began to expand, filling his hole, pressing his insides outwards like a ball might.

"Now, I don't want to cage your pretty little cock. I like watching it. But you aren't receiving pleasure today."

Sherlock groaned silently as he felt lube at his dick. Never had Mycroft ever sounded him when he was this way up. Mycroft let the pump for the plug swing free and wasn't that alone just the most humiliating thing so far. Doubled as an ass exploder and a tail.

"Don't worry, little brother, I have a special little belt for you, the sound won't fall out."

Sherlock's fists clenched periodically behind him as Mycroft inched the sound in and out of his dick. He could feel himself pulsing with each movement. Every time his dick tried to accommodate the feeling his arse clenched around the rubber round thing filling his hole. The feelings should have been overwhelming but Mycroft never ever did anything by half.

"I'm going to have to hit you with the riding crop if you keep attempting to push this out, boy," Mycroft's tone was not impressed. "You have very few decisions to make in the next several hours, make the wrong ones and this will last days. Clenching your arse is also a bad idea, you might make your Dominant think you're trying to expell the toy he so selflessly gave you."

Sherlock tried his hardest to contain himself allowing Mycroft to plough on with his plan, pushing the length of steel up into his prick. Happy it was all the way in, Mycroft pulled it out again, replacing it with another, he twisted and turned it rather proud when this time Sherlock tried his hardest to accommodate the arousing sensations.

The detective couldn't believe it, Mycroft sounded him often, it was one of his favourite torture devices, but never had he graduated from the small slim size to the ridged one in one smooth transition.

Sherlock couldn't help the groan as ridge after ridge pressed up inside him, giving him the sensation of needing to piss but knowing if he did they'd be hell to pay. There was no other feeling like it. One hand was fiddling with the sound inside him, the other had ranged upward to tweak and pull at his nipples, pulling them to hardness and then squeezing them between his fingers, revelling in the little gasps and hisses Sherlock couldn't contain.

The older Holmes seemed satisfied enough to leave this one inside his brother, and his hand moved away from his perked up nipples. Sherlock couldn't look down, not with the way the harness around his head pulled him back but he could hear the small little box with dials on it being placed beneath him. Then there was leather being wrapped around his waist. Mycroft must have done something with the sound because suddenly there was a sharp pinch wrapping around the head of his prick, almost like a ring. He positively yowled as it pressed his dick inwards and the sound pressed it outwards.

"Yes, it's the ridged one. Yes, it's the ridged electric one."

Sherlock kicked out, his feet trying their hardest to lash out at his brother, all he succeeded in doing was angering Mycroft, as the older man reached between his legs, grabbed the plug's pump and gave it three quick squeezes, stilling Sherlock in seconds, lest his arse explode.

"You're going to suck me while I fuck your face and your arse simultaneously." Mycroft spoke while he attached his little brother's cock to the machine below him, turning the dial up to a solid 7.

Sherlock swallowed around the gag and then the first jolt of electric ran up his prick and he positively yowled. Why was it so high so quickly.

"I don't appreciate having to send my men to fetch you, brother dear. Not when you're perfectly capable of coming when I call."

Mycroft lined his cock up with Sherlock's mouth and slid in through the ring, it was plenty wide enough for him, if Sherlock's uncomfortable expression was anything to go by.

He held the extended pump that was attached to the now rather large plug in Sherlock's arse, if he yanked it the plug moved. Sherlock was overwhelmed in seconds. His brother thrust in and he focused his attentions on sucking him as he liked but was soon distracted by the plug being tugged, being forced firther inside him, being expanded and then shrunk, whilst the whole while his cock was being tortured by something Mycroft wasn't even paying attention to.

Sherlock honestly couldn't decide what was the worst thing about his predicament, Mycroft's insisting thrusts, the plug growing in his arse, Mycroft thrusting the thing further into his arse than he ever thought possible or the shocks being sent through his prick at indeterminate times.

His eyes rolled back into his head as Mycroft's prick brushed the back of his throat.

"Ungh," Mycroft was near enough incoherent as he squeezed the pump a few more times, let out a touch of air and pumped it again. "Work better than that, Sherlock."

Sherlock yelled into his brother's cock when a painful shock went though his own, each time a shock happened he could feel it for seconds after. The ridges inside of his cock pressing out, wanting to escape.

"Focus. Now, little brother. Or I'll turn the dial up so much your cock will be useless for weeks."

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and focused on floating where he was, swirling his tongue around Mycroft's cock.

"That- that's better," Mycroft muttered thrusting in and out. He let go of the pump and gripped his brother's curls instead, using them to guide his length where he wanted it in Sherlock's mouth. The heat was exquisite as it surrounded him and his brother did have a talented mouth for more than just sharp comments.

"Suck, Sherlock!" He yelled thrusting in and finishing inside him.

The detective swallowed, not having a choice.

He held onto the pulley system that kept Sherlock suspended as the younger man cleaned him off tentatively.

Content, the older Holmes pulled out, letting Sherlock hang there, shivering at the shocks still running through him.

After a few minutes, Mycroft had tucked himself away and he reached up, removing the gag from his little brother's mouth so he could talk.

"Anything to say, pet?"

Sherlock blinked a few times dopily, grunting as another shock went through his dick.

"I'm sorry, sir, for not coming when you called."

"Hmm... I believe you," he pushed his hand through his sweaty curls and turned his attention to his trembling prick. He turned off the electric and slowly but surely eased the sound out, ridge by ridge. Sherlock didn't have time to wait for permission, he exploded right there and then all over Mycroft's hand, his arse clenching around the bulb that filled it.

"Tut tut, little brother. You have a mess to clean up now."


End file.
